


Дом для Кубрика

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), TLintu



Series: Миди низкого левела команды Cyberpunk 2020 [3]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Animals, Body Modification, Cyberpunk, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kubrick Is Alive, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu
Summary: Улучшения были единственной причиной, почему качество работы Фрэнка не пострадало после двух недель почти полного отсутствия сна. Хотя стоит признать, его способность принимать адекватные решения махнула рукой и смылась. Он спустился за кофе, а обзавёлся собакой.
Series: Миди низкого левела команды Cyberpunk 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855258
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Дом для Кубрика

**Author's Note:**

> КАСИ - социальный имплантат. Позволяет пользователю напрямую следить за характером поведения собеседника и определять его возможную реакцию.

_ Собака – экое странное животное! – потеет языком и улыбается хвостом. _

_ Виктор Гюго _

_ — Тебе просто нравится эта собака, не так ли? _

_ "Шерлок Холмс" (2009) _

Это был чертовски странный порыв. Фрэнк будет обвинять во всём недосып и завал в работе после чёртовой террористической атаки. И Дженсена, потому что, какого чёрта он в коме? В середине рабочего дня Фрэнк спускается в общий кафетерий, чтобы взять кофе. Он нуждается в кофе. Так же, как нуждается в возможности поспать хотя бы пару часов и в том, чтобы Дженсен очнулся и вернулся на свою чёртову работу. И Шариф прекратил напоминать обеспокоенного отца. Было даже не ясно, за кого он беспокоится сильнее. За «спящего» в коме Адама Дженсена или за вообще неспящего Фрэнка Притчарда. Дэвид Шариф регулярно звонит в клинику, чтобы выяснить, как дела у Адама Дженсена, и каждый день получает отчёты. Надо сказать, совершенно бесполезные, потому что ничего в них не меняется, кроме даты. Он также регулярно вызывает Фрэнка по инфолинку, чтобы выяснить не ушёл ли тот наконец-то домой. Так и говорит:

_ —  _ Надеялся, что ты уже дома, - после чего прекращает вызов.

Некоторые сотрудники уже спорят о том, как скоро их директор прикажет начальнику кибербезопасности отправиться спать. Иногда Фрэнк почти ожидает, что найдёт у себя в почте извещение о том, что он отправлен в отпуск. Или новый диван в кабинете. Он слышит сплетню, что якобы Шариф уже просматривает сайты мебельных компаний. Фрэнк находит время проверить - в истории поиска ничего подобного у Шарифа нет.

Улучшения были единственной причиной, почему качество работы Фрэнка не страдает после двух недель почти полного отсутствия сна. Хотя стоит признать, его способность принимать адекватные решения махнула рукой и смылась. Он спускается за кофе и обзаводится собакой.

Бордер-колли, если верить поиску в интернете. Чёрно-белая густая гладкая шерсть и добрые глаза. Фрэнк понятия не имеет, как Диане пришла в голову идея усыпить собаку. Он случайно услышал её планы и вмешался. Никогда в жизни у Фрэнка не было даже мысли о том, чтобы завести пса. Исключая возраст, когда ему было семь. Вместо собаки родители подарили сыну компьютер, и это определило его будущее.

_ — _ Его зовут Кубрик, - мило улыбается Диана, вручая Фрэнку поводок. Пёс, подняв голову, тихо сопит и виляет хвостом. И ведёт себя очень скромно. Тихо жмётся к ногам и никуда не отходит. Где-то в тот момент Фрэнк тихо осознаёт, на что согласился.

Домой он отправляется на такси с псом и его пожитками в коробке. Водитель несколько раз косится, но Кубрик ведёт себя тихо. Фрэнк даже надеется, что всё так и будет дальше.

Симпатичный зверь через пять минут после попадания в квартиру Притчарда – запутывается в проводах и после чего жалобно тявкает и скулит, зовя на помощь. Вздохнув, Фрэнк идёт его вытаскивать. Большущие тёплые глаза собаки смотрят в ожидании спасения. Жетон на ошейнике - имитация военного. Фрэнку интересно, кто дал собаке имя «Кубрик». Мэган фанаткой режиссёра не выглядела, а Дженсен слишком похож на человека, чей потолок – что-то банальное вроде Пушистик или Дружок. Пёс, оказавшись на руках, тут же дёргает лапами, пытаясь то ли повернуться, то ли вывернуться. Фрэнк поудобней перехватывает его под пузо, распутывая провода. Пять минут, всего пять минут, и каждый проводок старого системника, который Фрэнк хранит как раритетную память из детства, – внезапно перепутан, как допотопные наушники в кармане. Кубрик не прекращает вертеться, и Фрэнк пытается не уронить его. У собаки как будто нажали кнопку включения.

Пёс мило тявкает, скулит, и Фрэнк фыркает. Оказавшись на полу, Кубрик разворачивается и бегает вокруг, передними лапами наваливается на Фрэнка, радостно лает. Нетерпеливая собака требует внимания. Или еды. Фрэнк запоздало осознаёт, что в коробке, которую ему вручила Диана, может и не быть ничего съедобного. Он возвращается к двери и проверяет содержимое. Пара мисок, какие-то игрушки и мягкая подстилка на дне. Фрэнк с сомнением рассматривает потрёпанную ткань. Он бы спать на этой тряпке на месте Кубрика не согласился. Корма, естественно, нет. Фрэнк задаётся вопросом о том, почему вообще Рид и Дженсен решили, что оставлять собаку у этой женщины - хорошая идея. Она заявила, что стоит ждать, когда Дженсен выйдет из комы. Как будто речь не об имплантатах и улучшениях их фирмы. Естественно, он выйдет из чёртовой комы и спросит о собаке. Фрэнк с сомнением смотрит на вертящегося у его ног пса. Снова задаётся вопросом, что на него нашло и, вздохнув, ищет поводок. До этого всю дорогу до дома он держал Кубрика на руках, чтобы не злить водителя.

Пёс издаёт счастливые звуки и радостно скачет вокруг. Мешает пристегнуть поводок, вертится и крутится, путаясь в нём. Фрэнк тихо ругается себе под нос и хватается за дверь, когда Кубрик снова прыгает на него в веселье. Тихо шипя, Фрэнк тянет его на улицу. Думает о том, где можно найти корм. В последние годы в Детройте не слишком популярно держать домашних животных. Несмотря на все попытки Шарифа – город в упадке и, кроме полиции и социальных служб, нет другой работы. Всё настолько плохо, что, когда Зелёные пробовали устроить забастовку вокруг фабрик, их смели недовольные рабочие. Потасовку пришлось растаскивать спецназу.

Кубрик счастливо лает, бросается радостно на соседа Фрэнка, который выглядывает сквозь щель. Пёс врезается в закрывшуюся перед ним дверь. Поход в магазин с собакой – настоящее испытание. Кубрик то и дело устремляется вперёд, натягивает поводок, бросается ко всем прохожим в радостном стремлении к общению. Когда люди игнорируют его и недовольно косятся на Фрэнка – пёс разворачивается и устремляется к нему, путается под ногами, трётся ближе, прыгает вокруг. Фрэнк не может сдержать улыбку, когда полицейский, идущий мимо, запинается за поводок и почти падает. Фрэнк кусает губы и, подхватив Кубрика на руки, чешет того за ушами.

_ — _ Хороший пёс.

Кубрик лает гордо в ответ и пытается облизать руки и щёки Фрэнка.

В первом магазине, в который они заходят, нет ничего для собак. Фрэнк достаёт телефон и на ходу ищет, где продают корм. Оказывается – в квартале от его дома есть зоомагазин. И парк. Фрэнк понятия не имел, что живёт рядом с парком. Кубрик в восторге бегает по жухлой траве, гоняет голубей, которых подкармливает пожилая женщина с мягкими глазами.

_ — _ Какой милый пёс.

_ — _ Очень, - соглашается Фрэнк, сам не зная зачем. Кубрик бегает вокруг него, помечает каждую лавку на пути и лает. Фрэнк думает о том, как будет пытаться уснуть с таким буйным сожителем. В зоомагазине девушка-консультант восторженно пищит вокруг Кубрика, гладит его за ушами и откровенно наслаждается видом собаки.

_ — _ У нас чаще всего заходят кошатники или владельцы бойцовских пород. А ваш такой милашка пушистый.

_ — _ Спасибо, - старается быть вежливым Фрэнк. - Я ищу для него корм.

Он пробует улыбнуться, но рот не складывается даже в вежливое подобие. Девушку это не беспокоит, она широченно растягивает губы, почти скалится радостно.

_ — _ О, у нас много разных марок. Есть с витаминами, с добавками для здоровья собак, есть для собак с протезами, но у вашего их нет. Есть…

Продавец тараторит перечисляя, Фрэнк чувствует, как пустеет мозг. Кубрик радостно лает, привлекая внимание.

_ — _ Что угодно. Любой корм, - выдыхает Фрэнк в паузе между репликами девушки. Она вдогонку к корму советует купить сахарных косточек, жевательных игрушек, поилку с таймером. Фрэнк стоически хватает самую большую упаковку корма (которую, верит, донесёт до дома) и, оплатив покупку, позорно сбегает с поля боя, держа под мышкой Кубрика. Он надеется, что ему повезёт не встретить этого продавца снова. На обратной дороге Кубрик ведёт себя спокойней и очень презентабельно держится рядом с ногой Фрэнка. Только один раз он задорно  лает, когда они встречают другую собаку с владельцем. Молодая женщина  мило  улыбается.

_ — _ Какой симпатяга.

Фрэнк чувствует, как дёргается глаз. Тяжело вздохнув, он смотрит на питбуля девушки и размышляет о том, должен ли он быть любезным и сказать, что тот тоже очень симпатичный. Девушке всё равно, она  сладко  воркует над Кубриком. Фрэнк недовольно подхватывает  счастливого пса на руки и обходит девушку по дуге.

_ — _ Ты надо мной просто издеваешься, - говорит Фрэнк, обращаясь к Кубрику. Тот тявкает в ответ, языком пытается достать до подбородка Фрэнка. - Не подлизывайся.

Кубрик воззвание игнорирует. Фрэнк морщится и отстраняет пса от себя. Тащить и мешок корма, и собаку не так-то просто. На углу Кубрик снова радостно лает, стоя на всех своих четырёх лапах.

Фрэнк закатывает глаза.

***

Самое подлое о собаке Фрэнк узнаёт утром. Около шести утра. Кубрик прекращает мирно спать у него в ногах и тычется в бок скуля. Фрэнку требуется не меньше десяти минут, чтобы понять, что происходит. Здравый смысл подсказывает, что пёс хочет гулять. Жаждущий сна мозг подаёт предложение проигнорировать собаку. Внезапно активируется совесть и настаивает на прогулке. Фрэнк задаётся вопросом о том, где был его здравый смысл, когда он, ругаясь, забирал собаку себе. Вытаскивать себя из кровати после бессонных недель тяжело. Фрэнку хочется спрятаться под одеялом и не выползать. Совесть и любовь к компании требуют, чтобы он встал и пошёл на работу. Ещё совесть напоминает настойчиво, что с Кубриком надо гулять. Интернет сообщает, что прогулок нужно хотя бы три. Фрэнк размышляет о том, что скажет Шариф, если привести в офис собаку. На мотоцикл он особо не отреагировал. Только пожал плечами и попросил хотя бы иногда уходить домой. Потом прислал несколько запчастей, которые Фрэнк искал.

Вытаскиваться утром на улицу в промозглый туман - спорное удовольствие. Фрэнк с удивлением узнаёт, что одна из его соседок в шесть утра отправляется на пробежку. Это объясняет красивую подтянутую задницу в её пятьдесят. Кубрик счастливо лает и делает два круга по узкому лифту. Фрэнк ловит его и половину пути до парка несёт на руках.

Кубрик - неугомонный клубок меха. В парке он метит каждую встречную скамейку и обнюхивает всех собак. Фрэнк  удивлён  тем, сколько в его районе собачников. Пара девушек пытается флиртовать с ним, а один мужчина - работает на ШИ и при встрече удивлённо раззевает рот. Поражён настолько, что запинается за поводок своего пса и падает. Фрэнк чешет Кубрика за ухом за предоставленное развлечение и гадает, что теперь начнут о нём говорить в курилках. Он также снова возвращается мыслями к тому, как решился забрать собаку. Со слов Дианы казалось, что в городе вообще не держат животных, и усыпление единственный выход. Фрэнк глубоко возмущён. В основном, потому что даже свои старые компьютеры - не выбрасывает. Назвать арку из мониторов искусством не слишком просто, но Фрэнк справляется. Во времена его юности и не такое выдавали за современное искусство. Это хотя бы не унитаз. И верная техника не выброшена. Кубрик - неугомонный и не позволяет побыть в тишине ни минуты, но он также очень приветливый, несмотря на хмурые реакции Фрэнка. И он не хуже компьютера… во всяком случае, имеет собственные достоинства.

В офис Фрэнк впервые в жизни приходит с опозданием. Кубрик всю дорогу в метро - нетерпеливо верится, и какой-то развязный панк предлагает купить его на гарнир. В итоге Фрэнк решительно меняет поезд и появляется на три минуты позднее, чем обычно. Этого достаточно, чтобы Шариф сам спустился из своего кабинета проверить, что происходит. Он смотрит на пса тем же взглядом, которым когда-то одарил мотоцикл. Фрэнк гадает - значит ли это, что ему стоит ожидать посылок с собачьими игрушками. Шариф поднимает взгляд на Фрэнка и с отеческой грустью вздыхает:

_ — О _ бычно заведя собаку, люди меньше времени проводят на работе, Фрэнк.

_ —  _ Он не мой, - тут же огрызается Притчард, хмурость - его выражение лица по умолчанию, если у кого-то проблемы, то выход рядом. - Это одолжение для идиота, который не мог выбрать для пса надёжную опеку.

_ —  _ Я рад знать, что ты тоже беспокоишься о Адаме, - Шариф расплывается в гордой улыбке, сделав очередной странный вывод. Он проходит в техлаб, оглядывается по сторонам. Уборщики делают всё возможное, чтобы хаос работы Фрэнка не превращался в завалы мусора. Шариф улыбается своей улыбкой всезнающего Будды. Фрэнк закатывает глаза и запирает дверь, чтобы Кубрик не убежал исследовать другие офисы. Миски и несколько игрушек размещаются в углу кабинета за мотоциклом. Фрэнк надеется, что Кубрик ничего на себя не уронит. Кабели на полу сдвигаются осторожно в сторону. Кубрик проносится мимо, изучая техлаб. Фрэнк смотрит на провода и вздыхает. Бесполезно пытаться их убрать.

_ —  _ Я ещё ничего не нашёл, - кается Фрэнк, хмурясь. Он перезагружает окончивший диагностику компьютер и проверяет ещё два, занятых иными системами компании. Мониторы, висящие на стенах, приветливо мигают данными. Шариф садится на диван и, наклонившись, чешет Кубрика за ухом.

_ —  _ Я не ожидаю, что ты мгновенно можешь найти, как они смогли пройти не замеченными, Фрэнк.

_ —  _ Или как они взломали камеры, или как получили коды доступа, или ещё десяток «или». Я провалился. Дженсен провалился. Наши люди погибли. Тревога, которая тогда сработала? Это резервный модуль, который я установил по настоянию Дженсена. Он ещё даже не был толком протестирован, про него, кроме нас двоих, никто и не знал, я даже его спецификации ещё не внёс в базу, и это была единственная часть системы, которая не была взломана и выпотрошена.

Фрэнк недовольно взмахивает рукой, отбрасывает со лба прядь. Хмурясь, смотрит на Шарифа и тяжело вздыхает. У него зудит под кожей необходимость найти лазейку, в которую проникли террористы и уничтожили людей и самые многообещающие наработки “Шариф Индастриз”. Возможность жить без нейропозина. 

Их единственный выживший - лежит в коме, потому что количество его имплантов больше, чем когда-либо кому-то устанавливали. И выжил Дженсен только потому, что на него рухнула грёбаная стена. Это увеличило повреждения, но было единственным, что закрыло его от огня. Уничтожено всё и все. Фрэнк смотрит на Кубрика, который нагло запрыгнул на диван рядом с Шарифом и теперь валяется там, подставив пузо под модифицированную руку. Собаке совершенно всё равно, что это не живая человеческая рука. Она радостно фырчит, довольно вывесил язык и бьёт хвостом в стороны. Вот бы все люди тоже наконец-то забили на предрассудки и поняли, что нет разницы.

_ —  _ Я надеюсь, что ты будешь отдыхать немного больше. Теперь ты отвечаешь не только за себя, - вздыхает Шариф.

_ —  _ Он собака, а не ребёнок.

_ —  _ Многие скажут, что нет разницы.

_ —  _ Я выйду с ним на прогулку во время перерыва, -  смиряется  Фрэнк. Он всё равно никогда не сможет выиграть подобного спора. Фрэнк считает, что его компьютеры лучше любых детей. Про взрослых вообще можно промолчать. Дети хотя бы умнее или, во всяком случае, они честнее.

_ —  _ Хорошо, по крайней мере, ты решил, что у тебя будет перерыв.

Шариф уходит, оставляя у Фрэнка чувство, как от общения с вечно разочарованной его выборами матерью. Он легко выбрасывает мысль из головы и окунается в работу. Мелкими частями он просматривает строчку за строчкой, пытается найти лазейку, выловить чужие следы в коде. Кубрик исследует техлаб, залезает под мотоцикл, изучает пространство под диваном и за шкафами. Проходит несколько часов, прежде чем Кубрику становится невыносимо скучно, и он пытается привлечь внимание Фрэнка. В начале это просто недовольный лай, потом он пробует запрыгнуть на колени мужчины. Фрэнк недовольно отводит болящие глаза от экрана и смотрит на пса. Тот сидит рядом и держит в зубах свой поводок. Фрэнк чувствует себя героем глупого фильма.

_ —  _ Ты слишком умный на мою беду, - жалуется мужчина. Пёс радостно лает и виляет хвостом. Подставляет голову под почёсывание.

За пределами лаборатории Фрэнка сложно встретить. Некоторые сотрудники утверждают, что он - на самом деле андроид, секретная разработка какого-то отдела “ШИ”, а не человек. Ребята на улице перед зданием таращатся на него, раскрыв рты. Как обычно через дорогу - армада протестующих и полицейские, которые их сдерживают. Юристы нашли десяток лазеек, чтобы не допустить ненормальных агрессивных идиотов из “Фронта человечества” и сочувствующих.

Когда Фрэнк был ребёнком - люди ещё говорили о том, что медицина - не от бога. Теперь люди говорят о том, что модификации - не правильны. Фрэнк никогда не сможет понять их риторики. Не с морально-этической точки зрения. Они говорят, что это неправильно и “бог дал - бог взял”. Казалось бы, наука развивалась, и давно нужно прийти к атеизму, но нет. Если бы ему сказали, что это невыгодно для тех, кто не имеет улучшений, что они будут уступать во всём своим коллегам - он бы понял. Фрэнк честно понимает, что не у всех есть деньги улучшить себя, что нейропозин стоит как маленький частный самолёт, что это добавляет разрыв между богатыми и бедными даже в том, как они выполняют свою работу. Он прекрасно понимает это. Фрэнк из маленького города, и его родители всё ещё держат ферму, которая является их главным и единственным доходом. Его отец - активный старый реднек и был бы против любых модификаций, если бы не то, что он любит сына (и он чертовски странный в своей любви, но Фрэнк не жалуется). В детстве и юности Фрэнк перенёс несколько операций и модификации стали спасением для него. Это убедило его отца в том, что улучшения, протезы и имплантаты - являются благом.

Может быть, каждому протестующему нужно побыть в ситуации, когда от модификаций зависит жизнь и здоровье близкого. Хотя Фрэнк тут же вспоминает заголовки новостей о ненормальных, которые предпочитают, чтобы их дети и супруги остались калеками или лежали в коме, или вообще умерли, и решает, что нет. Некоторым ничто не поможет включить мозги. Может быть - там только ганглий и тот как у медузы работает. Жить, жрать, размножаться. Так что, нечего включать и нечем думать. Даже некоторым работникам “ШИ” - нечем думать. Фрэнк, не веря своим ушам, слушает как девушка неподалёку тихо говорит коллегам, что никогда бы не улучшила себя. Она курит и подрагивает на ветру в своём дорогом костюме. Кубрик радостно лает и проносится мимо неё, делает круг и натягивает поводок. Фрэнк размышляет о том, чувствует ли пёс его антипатию к некоторым людям. Девушка едва не падает, когда Кубрик радостно возвращается назад. Она поднимает злые глаза, ищет владельца. Фрэнк даже не пытается улыбнуться. Поднимает бровь, ожидает, рискнёт ли она возмутиться в лицо. Она складывает губы в неискреннюю улыбку. КАСИ* подсказывает, что за сладкой гримасой - море недовольства и гнева. И в этот момент Фрэнк рад, что его улучшения помогают понимать людей. Кубрик прыгает на него. Лапы грязные, но джинсы и до этого было не спасти. А рука сама тянется почесать пса за ухом.

К вечеру Фрэнк смиряется, что пёс, похоже, имеет своё мнение о том, сколько нужно работать. В отличие от настойчивой опеки Шарифа - его довольно сложно игнорировать. Шариф просто шлёт мейлы, вызывает по инфолинку и иногда может спуститься, чтобы одарить Фрэнка осуждающим взглядом. Привычная тактика, и за семь лет было легко научиться её игнорировать. Фрэнк любит свою работу и их компанию. Кубрик - шумный, неугомонный и куда более настойчивый. Он то и дело требует внимания, путается в проводах и почти роняет всю арку из мониторов. Фрэнк только каким-то чудом успевает поймать их, и пса не заваливает. Почти треть внимания приходится переводить со строк кода на пса. Иначе Кубрик найдёт себе занятие по душе сам.

Второй день подряд Фрэнк на ночь уходит домой. В основном, потому что Кубрик нетерпеливо скулит, скребёт дверь и даже тащит Фрэнка за штанину. На нижней части джинс остаётся пара проколов от его зубов.

***

Первую неделю с новым другом Фрэнк вопреки опасениям переживает без проблем. Даже привыкает к рутине. Теперь ему приходится возвращаться домой, потому что Кубрик не в восторге от идеи ночевать на работе. Он не просто скулит, а буквально воет, задрав голову и сев перед дверью. Так воет, что срабатывает сигнализация и прибегают дежурящие охранники. Фрэнк держал оборону две ночи, потом смирился (Шариф угрожал отправить в отпуск) и отправился вечером домой, чем глубоко поразил всех коллег и самого Шарифа. Фрэнк попытался оставить Кубрика дома, но потом обнаружил свою квартиру почти полностью перевёрнутой и решил, что спокойствие на работе того не стоит. Тем более, что покой ему только снился. Всегда есть кто-то, кому необходимо, чтобы именно глава безопасности что-то сделал или проверил. От программистов, бывает, кто-то прибегает с криками, что всё пропало. На прошлой неделе девочки из секретариата примчались с криками паники, что им всем дружно заблокировался доступ. Сам. Они - ничегошеньки, конечно, не делали. Фрэнк только вздохнул и даже не стал спорить. Как будто он им верит, ну да.

Семь лет - а все проблемы одни и те же и с теми же людьми.

Фрэнк уже просто кивает и идёт, куда тянут, смотрит, на что ткнут пальцем, и только рассылает всем письма с напоминанием о том, как нужно соблюдать правила. И всё равно всегда есть кто-то, приклеивший стикер с паролем к экрану. Или записавший в органайзер. Один идиот сделал заметку в облаке и оставил её открытой. К счастью, у него не было допуска ни к какой секретной информации, но после того, как Фрэнк нашёл проблему - неделю ржал, вспоминая. Коллеги косились на него в сомнении, когда замечали с дрожащими губами. Кто виноват, что “идиоты среди нас”? Фрэнк точно тут ни при чём.

В воскресенье Фрэнк получает с утра сообщение от Шарифа:

_ —  _ Оставайся дома. Проведи время с собакой.  _ Это выходной. _

__

***

Кроме как закатить глаза и подчиниться - ничего не оставалось. Первую пару часов утром Фрэнк потратил на прогулку в парке. Была надежда, что днем Кубрик будет немного спокойней и можно будет заняться сбором системника, который Фрэнк давно откладывал. Собирать собственные компьютеры Фрэнк привык ещё с тех пор, как после наказания был ограничен в использовании своего первого компьютера.

Третий час выходного дня показал, что надежда на спокойствие была напрасной. Кубрик радостно совал нос под руки, лаял, когда на него не обращали внимание больше десяти минут и обиженно скулил чуть что. Фрэнк слабо щёлкнул его по носу и получил обиженный взгляд, полный вековой скорби и драмы. Даже стыдно стало на пару минут. Для Фрэнка, которого не смущало ничего уже тридцать лет, - настоящее достижение. Кубрик этой тайны не знал, поэтому не оценил. Обиделся и сел перед Фрэнком. Спиной. Умастил пушистый зад на диванную подушку, которую приволок, и обиженно сгорбился. Фрэнк боролся с умилением пару секунд, но быстро сдался.

_ —  _ Восхитительная собака, - фыркнул он и, схватив пса, принялся чесать где придётся. Кубрик для вида вякнул и радостно распластался, подставляя пузо. Следующий час прошёл незаметно. Фрэнк наулыбался на пять лет вперёд. А то и десять. Совести у Кубрика не было, так что, стоило ему оказаться без внимания - как он тут же вернулся к старой тактике. Фрэнка хватило на полтора часа игнорирования. Пайка была закончена процентов на десять. Кубрик считал себя явно интересней любой работы.

Ближе к вечеру Фрэнк обнаружил, что он проиграл. Вроде бы сопротивлялся и планировал заняться делом - а в итоге нашёл себя валяющимся на диване с псом. Кубрик смотрел ему в лицо невинным взглядом и ластился. Опыта общения с животными у Фрэнка не было. Он даже в зоопарке, кроме как в глубоком детстве, - никогда не был. Выяснить, нормальный ли пёс ему достался - было никак. В интернете люди на форумах вели себя так же адекватно, как молодые матери. Некоторые даже могли выдать пассаж “мы покакали”. Фрэнк заподозрил, что находится на полпути в секту. Вспомнились все реплики Шарифа о собаке, которые звучали, как будто речь о ребёнке. Стало интересно, есть ли питомец у шефа.

_ —  _ Подлый манипулятор, - вздохнул Фрэнк в морду собаке. Кубрик в ответ облизал ему нос.

Фрэнк задался вопросом о том, может ли Кубрик тайно быть киберсобакой, которую собрали по приказу Шарифа. Глядя в счастливые собачьи глаза, он пришёл к выводу, что подобное маловероятно, и почесал Кубрика за ухом.

Первая неделя прошла отлично.

***

В жизни Фрэнка никогда не было режима. Даже когда он ходил в школу. Прогул первых уроков, сон вместо физкультуры, взлом сайта НАСА в то время, как родители думали, что он спит. После последнего - мама пыталась выменять компьютер на собаку. В том смысле, что обменять назад. До неё наконец-то дошло, что домашний питомец принёс бы им меньше вреда. Фрэнк к тому моменту уже разобрался что и как и написал себе собственный тамагочи-скрипт. Вместо домашнего питомца у него была программа. Визуально она была не такая интересная, как тамагочи, или, тем более, живое существо, но была способна на куда большее взаимодействие. Обмен не состоялся.

Не арестовали Фрэнка только потому что он был несовершеннолетним. Родители ограничили его доступ к компьютеру и сочли свою миссию по воспитанию сына выполненной. Зря, потому что ограничения Фрэнк не любил с тех пор, как его пытались сажать в детский манеж в нежном возрасте. Тогда он сбегал, а потом всё окончилось всё это сбором его первого системника. На коленке из подручных средств и того, что он купил сам, сэкономив на обедах. Работал тот с подвисаниями и частенько намертво зависал.

Родители выяснили о его новом хобби, когда на пороге снова появились спецслужбы с вопросом о том, где Фрэнк. Любимое детище конфисковали, а парень второй раз чудом остался на свободе.Будь он на два месяца старше и его могли посадить. Родители хватались за голову. Урезонить сына не выходило, хотя осторожней Фрэнк стал сам. Просто потому что на свободе было интересней.

Когда ему было двадцать - мир радостно приблизился к эпохе киберпанка. Когда-то это было вымыслом киноделов и писателей и вдруг - становилось реальностью. Внезапно заговорили о возможности массового использования протезов, которые были бы совмещены с нервной системой человека. Пока - ещё только разговоры. Но создание настоящих киборгов, как в “Робокопе”, стало ближайшим будущим. Почти реальностью. В ряды первых подопытных Фрэнк не попал только потому, что в те годы у него не было ресурсов для этого. Годы после показали, что ему повезло. Многие, установившие себе первые импланты, погибли от отторжения, прежде, чем был создан нейропозин. В двадцать три года Фрэнк случайно в даркнете выяснил о чипах, которые улучшают мозговую деятельность. К счастью - эти модификации тоже проплыли мимо него. Зато он устроился на работу в “Шариф Индастриз”. И получить собаку, как он и хотел в детстве, - до появления у него компьютера. Может быть, если бы у Фрэнка стояли незаконные модификации - жизнь сложилась бы иначе.

И без собаки.

_ — _ Думаю, мама была в чём-то права, - вздохнул Фрэнк, в шесть утра выходя на прогулку с Кубриком. Пёс и правда отлично отвлёк его от компьютеров и работы.

Кубрик лаем поприветствовал скрытного соседа, который, как и весь месяц до этого, - выглянул из-за двери и захлопнул её перед носом собаки. Фрэнк фыркнул, а Кубрик гордо гавкнул на закрытую дверь и развернулся к лифту.

_ — _ Из-за тебя я меньше работаю, - с обвинением сообщил Фрэнк ему, когда они шли через парк. Кубрик, в ответ не раскаявшись, помчался в сторону болонки, с которой подружился. Хозяйка собаки тоже не теряла надежды привлечь внимание Фрэнка, что заставляло его теряться и жаждать сбежать. К сожалению - Кубрик попыток ретироваться не оценил. Временами казалось, что у пса цель жизни - портить Фрэнку настроение. И мешать работать.

_ —  _ Кубрик, когда ты уже сделаешь свои дела и мы сможешь пойти в офис? - возмутился Фрэнк, когда, обнюхав очередной куст, пёс весело рванул дальше. Понедельник - прекрасный день, чтобы появиться на работе с опозданием, - понял Фрэнк и смирился с судьбой, когда Кубрик увидел другую собаку, с которой дружил.

_ — _ Подлый маленький  обманщик , - сказал Фрэнк, когда Кубрик жалобно заскулил, стоило подёргать поводок, чтобы призвать его к порядку.

Довольно бесполезная  манипуляция . Пёс и не думал слушаться и идти куда его зовут.

За месяц Кубрик научился верёвки вить из Фрэнка, а тот и понятия не имел, как вообще это вышло.

***

Шёл третий месяц совместного проживания Фрэнка и Кубрика. Притчард вовремя уходил с работы, не появлялся на выходных и спал больше пяти часов в день, судя по отсутствию мешков под глазами. Единственное, что не было исправлено появлением пса, - это режим питания. Фрэнк продолжил существовать на еде на вынос и стимуляторах с кибербатончиками. Но Дэвид Шариф был благодарен Кубрику и за маленькие изменения в характере Притчарда. Благодаря улучшившемуся режиму жизни - Фрэнк стал меньше огрызаться и приобрёл немного больше терпения. С другой стороны, возможно, терпеливее он стал из-за егозливости собаки. В любом случае, среди подчиненных стало куда меньше жалоб на саркастичные комментарии главы кибербезопасности. Сам Фрэнк тоже куда меньше сердился на других сотрудников. В этом месяце даже не отчитал провинившихся за пароли, приклеенные к мониторам.

Единственное, что вызывало у Дэвида беспокойство, - ожидаемое пробуждение Адама. Точнее, не оно само, а реакция Дженсена на нового владельца собаки. Не было сомнений: Фрэнк Кубрика не отдаст.


End file.
